Unravelling the Monster
by meijosui
Summary: MarikxOC one shot and it's clean. it could potentially be a long story but that's later...


Yo! Taking a break from 'Downfall to Affection' to write a one-shot story. A number of OC involved in it. All are 14-15 yrs and Marik Ishtar is 16 Yrs old. Might not be a one-shot because I have a lot of ideas circulating in my head.

**Unravelling the Monster**

Erin's Point of View~

I trust my brother and my best friends. They are all guys of course and they work for this organisation… 'Rare Hunters' is what they called it. Tim, my older brother, my best friend Bryn, Bailey and Jun Yoon are also my friends in the organisation of that gang. They mentioned going out to the arcade often. After school and maybe during school if we are lucky and the teacher was away. Fate plays a game with us when it comes to the 'during' part…

How rude of me, I'm Erin by the way and I go to a private school, specifically a high school in Cairo. I live with my dad and Tim. Let's not forget my pet rabbit. Oops! Leah is her name and she has grey spots against most of her white fur. She was named after my mom's middle name. Let's just say she doesn't live with us anymore because she found another guy. Can I blame her for that? Hell yeah!

I'm at the park right now, oh right fine lied, a car park… not the best place to begin my introduction. I was waiting for Bryn to finish his detention. I used up all me sugar supplies of jelly beans just for a stupid detention. It was suppose to last me a week but I guess I was darn bored. I guess I could read a magazine. Actually there are split ends from my very tampered with coloured hair. Oh boy I'm distracted easily. Good riddance!

End Erin's Point of View~

"Hey Rin, sorry it took so long, Mr Ahmed ended up talking to be about duelling and forgot I was in detention, weird right?" Bryn walked to Erin fiddling with her ginger blond hair.

"Gosh, let's go to the Café Ramses before we're late." She opened the car door.

"Aren't we leaving our car here?" Bryn asked her

"I'll catch a bus rather than biking there", Erin protested

"Good try but we to save our arcade money", Bryn said

At this point Erin had already thought about making money casually. Could she be in the same team or Rare Hunters? She does not know what it was but she has always felt isolated between her friends and her brother only a tiny bit because of this work they had.

Café Ramses~

Bryn an Erin reached the café and met the rest of the gang there. Tim and his girlfriend Lisa; Jun Yoon and his girlfriend Yasmine; Bailey and his girlfriend Danielle Bryn's girlfriend Carissa were all there waiting for them. After being rejected by Bailey to go out, Erin hated the fact that she was still single. It was rejection through a bold step as she asked him out, perhaps he felt different about their relationship and she was only a mere friend… Is she heartbroken? Absolutely! Though, she will never admit that emotion to anyone. She was lonely… No job, no one to love.

They were all playing poker when they arrived. Erin took out her DSLR Camera to take the group randomly of her group.

"Erin takes a seat already and gets something to eat." Carissa said to her, worried she hadn't had anything to eat because she tends to skip her meals.

She faked a smile. Erin didn't like Carissa, at some point she liked Bryn as well but she was too slow to express it. She took the cupcake already there on the table and stated munching.

"Hey Erin, found a job yet?" Tim asked

"Nah, I want to avoid girly jobs like hairdressing, clothing retail and floristry." Intending the occupation on the girls that are there who worked in the industry.

"How about photography? I mean you seem to like this hobby and it involves innovation." Jun Yoon asked.

"I was thinking about the Rare Hunter job you guys mentioned." She said wanting to know more about it.

Tim recovered from his composer of laughter, "They are all hardcore gamers and guys though, Erin." He explained.

"Well I can be the first to be hardcore as a girl." She defended herself.

The boys started laughing except for Bryn. Erin was really annoyed and left stood up heading to the exit. Bryn ran to her.

"Wait Rin, I'll ask the boss for you." He said.

"Thanks, I think I want to be alone for a little while." She denied her feelings, she wanted someone to be with her but for now individualism was the only thing she could find comfort.

At least Bryn was helpful but the only thing that can be relieving was photography. She wanted to try something new and gaming was one of them. Then she spotted a group of motorcycles and started taking photos of then as a group and into individual shots. Then she stumbled an interesting one that looked like it can pass a biking gang class. It was crimson with a silver helmet and a goggle on it. 'Death' was written on the side in the most daunting font in black, standing out against the crimson colour of the cycle. She started taking photos of the back and the handles until...

"I wonder who's given you consent to take photos of someone else's vehicle?" A voice was projected coldly from the back.

Erin jumped from fright hitting her head on one of the handle bars. She grunted from the pain and the bike didn't fall as she expected to.

"S-sorry, I was just taking photos as a daily hobby thing. It's just so interesting that this one stands-" She said rubbing her head. She turned around and saw a boy with his arms crossed. In one of his arms was a golden object, it was long with a round and protruding winged like shape.

She looked up further; she could only make out a silhouette of the boy's wispy long locks.

He then chuckled, "Go ahead and stall, you are stopping home time." He walked closer retrieving his helmet.

"Oh, this must be yours then. Would you like to take a look of the photos though?" She asked meeting the owner of the bike. He has an unusual feature for an Egyptian. His orbs are violet with platinum blond locks. Gold was adored against his tanned skin from ear, neck to arms. He was wearing a grey tank top and a black cargo pants with some gold chains hanging from his hips like they do in punk fashion.

He smiled, "I appreciate you admiring my bike but you're in my way." He pushed his motorcycle away after unlocking the stirring.

"I never knew Egyptians have blond hair and uh- wait you have purplish eyes. Are they contacts?" She was fascinated by the appearance of the older teenage boy.

He ignored her; though he had nothing to do so he patted the leather seat of the bike. "Well, judging from this situation, you have nothing to do; so do you want a ride?"

"Where to though?" She was still trying to show the boy her pictures.

He could worry about his goals later. Surprisingly he has just met someone new. "It's a surprise hangout and I know what my motorcycle looks like my dear so please take that trash away from me." He said and pushed the camera lightly away from his face.

"You could be more polite though." She protested.

"I was, I merely referred this gadget of your not worth investing in my time." He furrowed his brow.

"Dude, it's more than a gadget. It takes pictures of life and how would you like it if I called your motorcycle trash or this uh- golden staff prop a trash-", she stopped realising she was pushing her luck with the stranger. His eyes began to narrow giving her chills down her spine.

Erin sighed and then packed away her camera. The boy stopped her from packing and took of the strap and browsed through the pictures on his own accord. He did look as though he was steaming up through his expression and his lips pursed but he didn't want to show it.

"There, now that I have seen the photos you have taken of my motorbike, would you like to come along now? I suggest you pack it away properly because it may drop." He sighed and handing the camera back to her.

The boy took Erin by the hands after she placed her camera safely in her brown fabric satchel bag. He was curious why this meeting was random and now he's taking her somewhere. Club seems to be a place modern people in Egypt are into, at least the youth.

"Uh, excuse me… you have one helmet only, I don't think I can ride. You might get in trouble though by the traffic authorities if one of us, don't have one on." She said considering the consequences.

He smiled, then said "You have one on your other bag but it's a bicycle one is it not?" Then she remembered, although she recalled not telling him about her riding a bicycle, how did he know the content in her bag?

She glared and the boy ignited the motorcycle engine. Erin hoped on after he had mounted. She clasped his shoulders from behind and waited. Then they took off.

They arrived at a garden park. They both hopped of the bike and the boy halted his vehicle. Erin looked around, there were exotic flowers and the lushes green grass nowhere in Egypt had seen before.

"Excuse me, uh this feels like a date and I really didn't mean to be an inconvenience to you-", she said to the boy.

The boy said nothing and smirked at her intently. He stroked her back sending shivers down her spine.

He then chuckled, "My dear it's not an inconvenience at all. Should we play a little mind game in knowing each other? The-"

"What's the catch?" she asked nervously.

"I was getting to that." He said coldly. "The catch is, whoever knows the basics through guessing one another first, wins and our friendship will eventually determination of what we know about each other." This time he lightened his tone.

They both sat on a bench.

"I get it; well you look like you're from a wealthy home so you must have a lot of money." She said trying to decipher him.

"You look like you're from a little place called school and you are looking for a place to settle in." He smirked trying to scare her.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking for work." She said, seemingly disappointed.

"You are from another place of the world, uh Mexican and you are a student as well." She said nervously

"Incorrect little one, I'm Egyptian and I run an industry of my own and will go into politics as soon as I get what I needed in the process." He said, knowing where to press the buttons of disappointment again. He snickered and then patted her head lightly. "I believe it's 1 to zero."

"How old are you? You're like aiming that high already?" She was surprised

He got a finger out in front of Erin, "You're breaking the rules of the game in the asking questions." He warned her but in a joking way as he smiled.

"Could I jazz it up a bit? It goes like we all give 3 statements about ourselves but one has to be a lie." She said "I start first. So I'm an Irish descent. I'm Erina Autumn Lance. My mum is Nepalese." She thought triumphantly thinking there was no leeway of lies.

"Uh you made it too obvious, obviously the last one is a lie and the way your body stilled, your mum is not Nepalese." He chuckled so minus one point.

"HUH! Oh how the hell? Fine!" She snapped

"You have a beautiful name after all, little Erina. I wonder why you are alone in such a beautiful afternoon." He said again with a smirk.

"Just call me Erin, Erina is my full name but it's not much of a full name. It's your turn now." She said cheerfully, which confused him.

"Anxious to lose are we? All right, I have a brother and a sister. I'm the oldest of my siblings. I'm Marik Ishtar."

"Like the last statement is a lie as always." She said trying to think it through.

Marik laughed, "No dear, I'm really Marik Ishtar, I'm the youngest child. So now it's 2 to -1".

She mumbled something.

"What did you say Erin?"

"You actually look more like a person with the name… uh Namur Mohammed from a soap opera." She giggled. "The thing is I like this afternoon. Even if I loss this silly game. To tell the truth, I feel so lonely even if I have friends at school. Like it sounds ridiculous but I like to hang out with you more. "

"Loneliness can sometimes be a friend, being a friend to it allows you to clear your mind and move on. No I have things to do Erin and hanging out here is not my cup of tea."

"Tell more about yourself".

"No, go home. It's not like I care whether you're lonely, you have nothing I want except to further play mind tricks on you. I have ways to do that, games that anyone including one becoming a pawn in a game." He glanced at the golden staff while Erin was half fiddling with her hair once more. He got up and got on his motorcycle.

As he drove off without her, he did the opposite of what he wanted think about her. Instead of love or friendship, he wanted her to fear him, though he could do that another time, perhaps through mind control...

FIN

~~*~~  
>Author's notes<p>

I have fixed this 'one shot' but will continue the story in another part. There were some changes from original but keep your eyes peeled for more updates!

meijosui


End file.
